chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ed Edd n Eddy Gang
Eddy is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. Eddy is lazy, laid-back, sarcastic, greedy, selfish, easily frustrated, and sometimes mean. He is the only Ed to have a "y" at the end of his name and is presumably the youngest of the Eds despite being in charge. He loves money, jawbreakers (which he likes to spend his ill-earned money on), dirty magazines (as hinted in "Luck of the Ed"), his room, and Chunky Puffs. Eddy ordinarily comes up with the plans for scamming people, but they usually fail (usually because of Ed), much to his dismay. Eddy will often, especially in the early seasons, slack off by suntanning or drinking a soda while his fellow Eds do all the work. Eddy is very greedy and selfish to the point of being mean. For example, in "Don't Rain on My Ed", Eddy chose jawbreakers rather than helping Edd in a chicken parade. Despite his selfish behavior, Eddy really does care about his friends. Eddy's prized belongings include his dirty magazines, king sized bed, and disco ball; he also has a Barry White album and is a fan of Tom Jones. Eddy is the shortest of the Eds and takes this very seriously, hating the thought of people calling him short. Eddy sometimes boasts about his older brother and uses this to his advantage to gain respect. Like Kevin, Eddy can be mean and sarcastic and can make fun of others, but deep down, Eddy only wants to be liked by his peers. Edd (mostly referred to as Double D) is the brightest of the Eds and the most mature, good-natured, and friendliest of the three. As a result, the kids are friendlier toward him than Ed and Eddy. Edd has a high IQ and is top of the class in most subjects at school. Edd is the weakest of the Eds and despises P.E. and other sporting activities. Edd is the most creative of the trio as he is able to construct things like planes, rocket cars, and roller coasters with junk he comes across. Edd often speaks using very complex words and struggles to speak normally, such as in "All Eds Are Off". Edd usually wears a scarlet shirt, purple shorts, red socks, and cyan shoes. In the later seasons and the movie, Edd wears a tie when going to school. Edd more famously wears a black ski hat with two white lines on it It is unknown what lies under his hat, but Ed and Eddy see him without his hat twice in "Stop, Look and Ed" and the movie. Edd is the only one of the trio to be an only child, and his parents leave sticky notes around his house to communicate with him. Like the other two Eds, Edd's personality is largely based upon series creator Danny Antonucci, who has said "there's my Edd side, neurotic, analytical, must be organized. Also if Eddy & Ed (single D) weren't around, Edd would be happy with his own company, something that works for me too." Antonucci has also explained that the habit of Edd's parents to communicate with him through sticky notes was based on a habit of his own parents. Ed is the strong, dimwitted workhorse of the group who has very short hair and poor personal hygiene. He wears a red-and-white striped shirt, a green jacket with two white stripes on each sleeve and purple-blue jeans. His skin is yellow, unlike the other characters, and he is known to laugh a lot and is happy most of the time. Ed has amazing physical strength, which is humorously worked into many of the show's plots. His mind is a subculture grab-bag full of comics and monster movies, which he often confuses with reality and also having the habit of shouting random remarks which have almost nothing to do with the current conversations. Ed (to the misfortune of many people) is utterly at the mercy of his tyrannical younger sister Sarah and is an easy target of her manipulations. Ed is kind and has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone, even to those who are not kind to him. He cares about the well-being of the other two Eds. He often sacrifices himself for his two best friends, the other cul-de-sac children, and even his younger sister Sarah, for whom he cares deeply, though she treats him very badly. He is very absent-minded and naive, making him the perfect candidate to help Eddy with his scams, as Ed hardly ever questions them. Even so, Ed never feels abused by Eddy. He is a fan of monster films and comic books, which contribute to his confusion of reality. Ed also likes buttered toast, gravy, cereal (namely "Chunky Puffs"), pudding skin, chickens, and animals in general. Much to the dismay of Mysophobia Edd, he has very poor personal hygiene, even to the point of being terrified of soap and liking the smell of sweaty boots. Though the Eds were outcasts throughout the series, in the series' TV movie finale Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the three become friends with all the cul-de-sac children; even Sarah starts treating Ed nicely. Creator Danny Antonucci explained Ed's inspiration saying, "Ed is...me, following his own path and slightly dysfunctional, a daydreamer who while people are doing one thing, will be busy thinking of another." He also described Ed as "slow, living in his own world and he really doesn't fit in with the rest of the crowd," and explained that it was hard to decide who would voice him. Ed ended up being voiced by Matt Hill. Jonny (Also spelt Johnny and referenced in the credits as "Jonny 2x4") is a loner and considered by his peers to be a nuisance. Jonny is often made fun of for his big head and has a tendency to get his head caught in branches when climbing trees. He talks a lot, and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves. He is rarely seen without his imaginary friend, a 2x4 wooden board with drawn-on eyes and a mouth, aptly named Plank. '''Johnny seems innocent and gullible, and often forgives people no matter what they do. He does not seem to mind the antics of the Eds, and is often the most friendly out of all the cul-de-sac kids towards them. He is very protective of Plank, and will burst into acts of bravery or extreme aggression if Plank is stolen or harmed in some way. He does not seem to acknowledge that Plank is just an inanimate, silent, 2x4 piece of wood, and when asked for help with an imaginary friend, he claimed to have no clue what the Eds are talking about. He and Plank both have superhero alter egos (Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, respectively), which they assumed twice throughout the series; first in "Robbin' Ed" to thwart Eddy's "Thingamajig" scam and to fight Eddy's own one-time only alter ego, Professor Scam, and then in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show" to hunt down and get revenge on the Eds. After "Big Picture Show," he and Plank become The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard in order to take revenge on the entire cul-de-sac. However, Plank tells Johnny that there isn't enough time left in the movie. '''Jimmy is an insecure child, with a propensity to cry. He is most often seen spending his time with Sarah. Jimmy is highly accident-prone, often seen sporting bandages, casts, and braces (particularly headgear), and is considered the weakest kid in the cul-de-sac. Though Jimmy has a cowardly, delicate, and effeminate personality, he truly wishes to be strong and muscular. He can be crafty when motivated, and had twice made scams that were very successful. Jimmy has shown how deeply attached he is to Sarah when someone tries to take her away from him. For most of the series he wore a retainer to correct his teeth, due to a bowling pin accident during one of Eddy's scams. In one episode, Eddy takes Jimmy under his wing as his protégé. Sometimes the Eds are quick to ruin his dreams. Sarah is Ed's spoiled, whiny, selfish, ill-tempered younger sister who acts cute and kind only when it suits her. She is commonly depicted with a disgruntled facial expression and treats her fearful, trembling brother, frightened by his sister's constant threats of tattling on him, with complete disrespect. Domineering, Sarah frequently orders people (sometimes even those of higher rightful authority than her) around, and her desires often have to be met or else she will fling herself into a violent temper tantrum or threaten the person in question. Throughout the course of the series, Sarah has been shown to possess an infatuation with Edd, albeit she still has been shown to frequently subject him to abuse for whatever reason. Kevin is a stereotypical jock. He is cynical, sarcastic and can be cruel at times. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers, thanks to his father who works at a jawbreaker factory. He loves customizing his bike, skateboards, and snowboards. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the lane. He hates the Eds to the point of paranoia, but his animosity towards them is mostly geared towards Eddy; the two are mortal enemies and often go entirely out of their way to humiliate or physically harm each other at the first opportunity. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with "dork" to suit the situation. Like Double D, Kevin normally wears a hat and rarely takes it off. However in the Season 3 episode Boys Will be Eds Kevin takes off his hat for the first time and is shown to be bald. Rolf is an immigrant of an undetermined origin and culture with odd customs (which he displays frequently, and it often involves a wide variety of meat) and has a thick accent to match. He works his parents' small farm within the cul-de-sac, and leads a scouting group called the "Urban Rangers," which includes Jimmy, Plank, and Jonny. Rolf usually refers to himself in third person, as well as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride. His faithful farm animals are three pigs (one named Wilfred), a goat named Victor, at least six chickens (two named Bridget and Gertrude), a cow named Beatrice, and five sheep. He hardly minds the Eds (whom he calls the "Ed boys") unless they make a fool out of him or offend him in some way, after which he is not afraid to use brute force. He seems to be very muscular, but this is usually only shown when he is angry. Rolf confuses the rest of the kids to no end with his unusual customs and food-making. Nazz Van Bartonshmeer is a lovely, fashionable local girl who normally treats her peers (including the Eds) respectfully; however, when antagonized she will react violently to the cause of her agitation or partake in harming the Eds as discipline for an alleged misdeed that they have committed. A majority of the male characters featured in the series are smitten with her, and an entire episode once chronicled their many failed attempts at wooing her. She also possesses a number of humorous eccentricities; she is able to yodel, possesses substandard skills at playing a rather large tuba, and is often depicted with poor table etiquette. Lee, Marie, and May are three half-sisters who serve as the main antagonists towards the cul-de-sac and its inhabitants. Lee is the leader with curly red hair that covers her eyes, Marie has blue hair, and May is the buck-toothed blonde. They live in the nearby trailer park called Park 'n' Flush. If there is one thing that all of the kids in the cul-de-sac can agree on, it's that they all hate the Kanker Sisters. While all the Kankers like the Eds,[5] it has been shown that May prefers Ed, Marie for Edd, and Lee for Eddy. May is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald (who also voices Nazz in seasons 2 and 4-6), except Season 3, when she was voiced by Jenn Forgie (who also voices Nazz in season 3), Marie is voiced by Kathleen Barr (who also voices Kevin), and Lee is voiced by Janyse Jaud (who also voices Sarah). Eddy's Brother is mentioned frequently throughout the series, mostly by Eddy; however his name is never revealed. Eddy mentions how his brother taught him much about how to scam, and to be a con artist. He was previously an unseen character, but he finally makes an appearance in the movie Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Eddy's brother at first seems to be everything the other kids imagined, but it turns out that all of the folklore surrounding him was made up by Eddy to impress the other kids, and he is really a bully who picks on Eddy mercilessly and refers to him as "pipsqueek". He also works at the amusement park, "Mondo a-Go Go", but his specific job is unknown. Trivia *Ed and the gang only guest appearance, so far, in the Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series was in Chipmunk Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Ghostbusters, Free Willy, '''G'hostbusters II, ''Plus Many More! Category:Characters Category:Idiots Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Humans Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Singing characters